The invention relates to dividers for pickup truck beds and particularly to a divider device that is portable, and which may be applied or removed easily and quickly without use of tools of any kind.
There are millions of pickup trucks on the road today. Each truck has various requirements from its owner. Some of those requirements will vary widely as the pickup truck owner performs various tasks, both personal and professional. There are times when items are damaged simply by inadequate restraint within the truck bed.
The inventor's device provides structure for instant compartmentalization of a truck bed. When hauling various types of materials each cell or compartment will maintain individual integrity. When no longer needed, the device is quickly removed and stored. Should dimensional requirements of compartments change, the device provides structure for simply moving a cell wall forward or backward to yield a new size of cell or compartment.
There is, therefore, a need for a device which is inexpensive and quickly added to any given pickup truck bed. The device increases the utility of the truck for the owner.